cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu
The Mecha Tengu ( known as the Jet Tengu while in Jet mode) was developed by Tenzai Robotics and deployed by the Empire of the Rising Sun. Description Due to anime influence (most notably, the incredibly popular Macross series and Transformers series), it was designed from the ground up as both an assault robot and a fighter aircraft. Armed with dual kinetic autocannons, the Tengu is able fly to a target, transform from Jet to Mecha mode, and then engage lightly armoured ground targets and infantry, then transform again and if necessary fight its way out. In Jet mode, its performance can easily match the Allied Apollo Fighter and the Soviet MiG fighters. Unfortunately, the Tengu trades its versatility and relative speed for armoured protection; as a result they are thinly armored and vulnerable to AA and enemy fighters, as well as armoured units and massed infantry. For this reason, the Empire almost always chooses the employ the Tengu in large groups, where numbers compensate for its weaknesses. The name of the unit derives from the Tengu, creatures in Japanese mythology that had both human and bird characteristics - not to mention a long nose and an ill attitude. Unit History By studying their enemies closely as they fought one another, the Empire of the Rising Sun was able to secretly develop a variety of weapons designed to exploit their specific weaknesses. One of the most notorious and emblematic examples of this has to be the dual-form pilot-assisted combat robot known as the Mecha Tengu. Thousands of men have already lost their lives to these strange, fast, and terrifying weapons. The Mecha Tengu is named after a Japanese mythological creature known for causing harm and mischief, as well as for its distinctive long nose. The vehicle has an anthropomorphic, aggressive shape made of a dark-colored alloy that is highly resistant to smaller weapons. Its protruding air intake likely is an homage to the long nose of the mythical Tengu, while its "arms" and "legs" primarily serve as stabilizers. Also like its namesake, the Tengu can fly: In fact, the vehicle need never touch the ground, as its boosters and stabilizers allow it to hover a few meters above any surface. By skating across this layer of air, the Tengu can ignore many types of terrain obstacles that would normally slow down infantry or simpler vehicles. When engaged in combat, the Tengu fights using a pair of burst-firing autocannons mounted on either side of its air intake. Essentially these are like a higher-caliber version of the weapon used by Imperial infantry divisions, and offer an even faster rate of fire and excellent accuracy at medium- to short-range. In the blink of an eye, the Mecha Tengu can switch to Jet Tengu mode, which has the much-more-conventional shape of a fighter aircraft. This configuration lets the unit travel at much greater top speeds and at high altitudes, such that its weapons can be brought to bear against other aircraft. The implications of this are profound, and the real-life consequences are mounting. In effect, no area is safe from this unit, and veritable "flocks" of Tengu continue to appear without warning to attack Soviet-controlled production lines, ore refineries, and oil derricks. A mere five Mecha Tengu once managed to destroy an entire Soviet forward base, using tactics the Soviets later derided as "arrogant, vile, rude, deplorable, and completely unfair." Gliding across the base in jet form, the Tengu flock first drew the Soviets back to base as a ruse. As the column of Soviet Bullfrog transports hurried back, fixing to shoot down the enemy fighters with their anti-aircraft guns, the Jet Tengu dropped back down to ground form again and quickly destroyed them. Soon after, the Tengu dealt catastrophic damage to a super-reactor in the vicinity, whose blast took care of the remainder of the base. By now, most people have seen the famous photograph of the Tengu flying away from the terrible explosion. Piloting a Mecha Tengu must require a tremendous amount of skill and training since it is essentially two vehicles in one. Excellent physical fitness must be needed to withstand the G-forces involved in transitioning from one form of the vehicle to the other and back, especially since the Tengu's full-body cockpit apparently translates reflexive motions directly to combat maneuvers. However, it is widely known now that the allure of piloting such state-of-the-art craft drew out volunteers by the millions from the ranks of the Empire's youthful nationalists (and thrill-seekers). And even the very small qualifying percentage from that number proved to be enough to change the face of war. Countering the dual natured Tengu can be a difficult challenge, especially when Tengu attack in large flocks. With the exception of the missile armed allied units (e.g. Multigunner, Javelin Soldier) no unit can be said to effectively counter both forms of the Tengu. Allied and Soviet fighters are easily able to splash the Jet Tengu in a dogfight, but cannot attack (or be attacked by) the mecha. Soviet Bullfrogs and Flak Troopers are similarly able to shoot down the Jet form, but experience difficulty with the mecha form. A squad of flak troopers (9 troopers) is able to destroy one mecha tengu, but will suffer casualties in the attempt; additionally, an attack force of one tengu is rarely ever seen. In mecha mode the Tengu is also very vulnerable to the Soviet Tesla weapons and tanks Game unit/Deployment History This robot is a pilot assisted robot meant to combat infantry and scout ahead of forces. It is also used to gain air superiority by transforming into the Jet Tengu. Against tanks or ships, their autocannons are very ineffective, but it is superb against infantry and will tear through even the armour of a Kirov Airship given enough time. Tengus are the main anti-infantry vehicle of the Empire and also their only air superiority fighter. It is not strictly as good in its roles as its Allied counterparts but its versatility more than makes up for this weakness. They are first granted to the Imperial Commander during the attack on Stalingrad and can be seen wherever the Empire's forces are present. Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Mecha Tengu: • Variable transform—Based on the Empire of the Rising Sun's VX line, the Mecha Tengu's most remarkable trait is its ability to rapidly switch between two completely different modes. One is effective while fighting on surface areas and the other is an air-superiority fighter. While the transition between forms takes less than a second, the process is demanding both on the pilot and the drivetrain. Once the transformation is complete, there are "cooling time" before another transformation can begin. This attribute is shared with V/X chopper, but not V/X turret. • All-terrain mayhem—There is no target that can elude the Mecha Tengu. By land, the robot's boosters and stabilizers grant it excellent top speed, allowing it to easily overtake most vehicles, although it must steady itself in order to fire. Further, the Tengu can travel and fight over water with nearly the same effectiveness. Of course, it may also convert to Jet Tengu form for maximum speed. • Jet mode—In its alternate form, the Mecha Tengu is the Empire of the Rising Sun's mainline air superiority fighter. Not only is the Jet Tengu form extremely quick, its stabilizers and configurable wings allow it to hover aloft to maximize attack power and accuracy. The very same weapons the Tengu uses to cut through enemy infantry are proven to be very effective against aircraft as well. • Mass-produced—The Mecha Tengu is believed to be one of the Empire of the Rising Sun's most successful combat vehicle designs, such that the unit has gone into heavy mass-production recently, even as training programs for additional pilots have flourished. As a result, the latest Mecha Tengu models are lighter and somewhat less durable—though by no means should they be underestimated. Quotes *I'm hit! *These skies belong to us! *Burning air! *Ready, Mecha Tengu? *Jet Mode, no complaints! *Ikuzo! *Hey, hey! *I felt that! *Jet Tengu, top speed! *Full force! *I don't like the way they look! *Hold on, Tengu! *Have a score to settle!? *Tengu going in! *I got this one! *Hitting the boost! *Commander's fight! *Mecha Tengu, go! *Who's gonna stop us? *Jet Tengu here! *Flight! Trivia The Tengus transformation features are similar to the Decepticon Seeker jet's (which found its roots on Macross and Microman), as in it turns into Jet to Mecha mode and back like Starscream and the Seekers do in the Transformers series. The heaviest influence on the Tengu's mecha form is undeniably Macross as it closely resembles a Variable Fighter in Gerwalk mode, down to using the engines as legs for enhanced VTOL capabilities. The unit's Jet mode resembles a cross between the real-life WWII-era Mitsubishi A6M Reisen (Zero), post-war MiG-15 and F-14 Tomcat - the nose mounted jet intake, fuselage and cockpit design along with the swing wings are clear signs of this. The ironic part: the F-14's predecessor, the F6F Hellcat, fought the Zero in the OTL WWII. The unit's humanoid form resembles the Bow Rider from the Blassreiter anime, although its armanent is different. One of the lines said by the Tengu pilots, "Who do they think they are?", might be a reference to the Anime ''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, ''in which Kamina, Simon as well as the other characters of the Dai-Gurren Brigade has the following catchphrase: "Who do you think I am?" The Terran Viking from Starcraft II seems to similar to the Tengu, both being based on transforming aircraft. ATA jet to STS mecha See also *Riptide ACV - Allied anti-infantry vehicle counterpart. *Sickle - Soviet anti-infantry vehicle counterpart. *Apollo Fighter - Allied air-to-air aircraft counterpart. *MiG Fighter - Soviet air-to-air aircraft counterpart. Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun